


The Legion of Horribles Group Chat

by theycallmejelly_bean



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, F/F, Friendship, Group chat, M/M, Texting, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmejelly_bean/pseuds/theycallmejelly_bean
Summary: A bunch of weird shit from the high school group chat of the Legion of Horribles.Actually, Legion plus Ed and Jeremiah cause I love them.Selina and Bruce will be included in later chapters.





	The Legion of Horribles Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Jerome Valeska- KillerClown  
> Jeremiah Valeska- JokerMiah  
> Oswald Cobblepot- Penguin  
> Edward Nygma- Enygma   
> Jonathan Crane- MrScarecrow   
> Jervis Tetch- MrHatter  
> Victor Fries- Freezie  
> Bridgit Pike- Firuwufly

**KillerClown** started Legion of Horribles chat.               

**KillerClown** added  **Penguin, Enygma, MrHatter, MrScarecrow, Freezie, Firuwufly, JokerMiah.**

**KillerClown:** LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!

**JokerMiah** **:** Bitch, no.

**Penguin:** It's too early for your bullshit.

**KillerClown:** First of all, rude.

**Freezie:** Jerome, it's 4 freakin a.m.

**Freezie:** Shut the hell up. 

**KillerClown:** I am a sweet treat! I am a fucking delight!

**Firuwufly:** 4 a.m. is no time for vining.

**KillerClown:** 4 a.m. is the best time for vining.

**MrScarecrow:** Why is this occurring

**KillerClown** :Which part?

**MrScarecrow:** All of it.

**KillerClown:** Good question, Jonathan.

**MrScarecrow:** Don't 'Jonathan' me

**Enygma:** Hello! It's 4?

**Penguin:** Yes, Ed. Yes, it is.

**Penguin:** Did you even sleep?

**Enygma:** No, apparently, I did not! I did drink 14.5 cups of coffee! I intended to study for the calculus test but now I'm just drinking more coffee and listening to Amy Winehouse.

**MrScarecrow:** Ignoring the Amy Winehouse, how are you still alive?

**Enygma:** I'm not.

**Firuwufly:** Mood, riddleman.

**KillerClown:** Baghead coming up with great questions this lovely morning.

**Penguin:** This morning is not lovely.

**MrHatter:** Who the fuck is blowing up my notifications at 4 a.m. and why?

**JokerMiah:** Jerome.

**MrScarecrow:** Jerome.

**Penguin:** Jerome.

**Enygma:** Jerome.

**Firuwufly:** Jerome.

**Freezie:** Jerome.

**KillerClown:** Jerome.

**KillerClown:** wait

**KillerClown:** fuck

**JokerMiah:** Who votes for going back to sleep while Tetch plots to murder my brother?

**Penguin:** Me.

**Freezie:** Me.

**MrScarecrow:** Me.

**Enygma:** Me.

**Firuwufly:** Me.

**JokerMiah:**  General consensus.

**JokerMiah:** Go the fuck back to sleep.

 

 

 


End file.
